


I Need You Selfishly

by LeviathanCole



Series: Midnight Ecstasy [1]
Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Occult and Science, Possessiveness of Alucard, Romance, Seras' jealousy, Sort of Drama, Theories, Vampire Transformation to Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanCole/pseuds/LeviathanCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are possessive creatures and Alucard would never let the thing he got on his hands go away. Will Seras be able to resist such embrace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absence Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time of writing a fanfic. Since I cannot get enough of Hellsing (specially of Alucard), this fic was brewed inside my mind. I do admit that I am not good at English and my narration is rather dull but you have my sincerest thanks if you managed to bear with it :) Comments, suggestions and reviews will be all appreciated :D

“Master!” Seras screamed and almost broke the door of Integra’s bedchamber when she heard gunshots coming from the room. She was equipped with her Harkonnen.

“What a warm welcome! And you’re still annoying as ever!” Alucard said with his menacing smile.

“Master!” Seras gleefully said as she realized it was Alucard who Integra shot as the 52 year old lady was startled.

Her Master has returned. It was time to ask for his consent.

\------------

(25 years ago)

“You wanted to commence a research?” Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the Monarch of Hellsing Organization frowned. Maybe she heard it wrong when Seras said she‘ll do a research and pleading her to use the forgotten Sorcery Research Laboratory.

“Yes, Master. I need to find the answer for myself.”

“What kind of answer will you get if I let you to make your study?”

Seras muttered something Integra knew too impossible to happen.

“You know it’s unattainable Seras. No amount of human technology has stopped that inevitable phenomenon once it had taken over the body” Integra stalely explained to Seras.

But the girl’s spirit was not even broken and smiled to her master just to assure everything is fine “Your ancestor Abraham van Hellsing had done the impossible – he tamed Master Alucard!”

Integra smiled as Seras’ notion was interesting and funny in its own way. “Well then, I’ll allow you to make your research but ever you found the answer you are not able to do it as long as Alucard has not yet returned. It was you who assured he will return.”

“Yes my Master!”

                                                          ----------

(Present)

Seras remembered it as she play a game in her PSP. Human technology really boomed and flourished as every years passed. Aside from shooting practice, playing games through desktops and different gaming consoles kept her busy and of course getting missions once a while. And more importantly her research.

She decided not to do any experiment today as it was new moon in this night. She needs a full moon to do it.

Seras decided to charge her PSP as it was near to shut down. After plugging the charger to the socket, she grabbed an ancient book and started to read and to analyze its contents. It was true that the path she chose for her research was too hard for her but her diligence, perseverance and spirit helped her to keep up. And Integra sometimes lend her a hand to understand what was written and the real meaning of the contents of the books when her master was not instructing her students in fencing.

Seras was neither a half wit nor a genius but as read those books that contains sorcery - no matter it was written in Latin – she comprehended the text and easily and memorize the spells.

It was also the same to the informations that was based on Science of humans. It seems that her own powers were supporting her to ponder deeply than she can anticipate.

She returned the book from the shelf and rested in her coffin.


	2. Flaunting Skills

After a month of his return, Alucard received a quest. He and his fledgling were dispatched to a factory in Avon where a Midian raged due to his hunger. Poor vampire, he don’t know what happened to himself until he saw his surroundings clad in crimson blood and his co-workers turned into ghouls.

As always, Seras was equipped with Harkonnen and Alucard with his Casull and Jackal. They broke through the factory without difficulty.

Alucard walked with his malicious grin and behind him was of course Seras with calm and serene features. In their path lies the factory workers turned into ghouls but now silenced for they are not moving anymore.

They reached the storage area of the factory.

“M-master…” Seras broke the silence. It was her instinct to ask now his master.

“What is it police girl?”

“I have something to ask you. I need your consent – “

“Save that for later Seras,” Alucard answered “Here comes the freak”

“I don’t want to die yet,” a shadow said. He’s a few meters away from them. The young vampire stepped into the light and from his eyes reflected the melancholy of being a monster. In human age, he was probably 27.

“And you made a dinner out of those humans! You really don’t want to die!” Alucard exclaimed sardonically and drew his guns. He started to fire at the Midian but the Midian dodged all the bullets.

This drove Seras into action. She jumped 15 feet into the air and fire at their target but he seemed to predict the attack and dodged it too.

The factory was in shambles after a moment but the target was still alive. It is unnatural but Alucard was out of ammo and anyone can tell that they were pissed off at the Midian who insist not to be sent to Hell.

“I want to live. I don’t want to die,” The Midian muttered again. His eyes turned into a permanent crimson haze. He metamorphosized into a Nosferatu.

“Unfair! He turned into a full pledged vampire in no time!” Seras complained.

“It is because of his desire to live,” Alucard grinned in amusement “It is a shame that we have to kill you. You will make a great blood kin.”

Seras stomped her feet and shoe knives appeared in her combat boots. She charged at the new pledged vampire but this time it did not dodged her attack but blocked it.

“Tch,” Seras was really annoyed that it set her teeth on the edge. “ _Vita Stelen_ ” she muttered the words and resonated her energy on the spell. Luckily, it was full moon at that night.

Magic circle appeared on the ground and the target seemed to be electrified and drained of energy. And from then, he began to panic. Alucard frowned at what happened yet he did not asked anything but prioritized the quest.

It was time for Alucard to finish him.

\--------------

They left the factory after killing the new born Nosferatu. Seras was still walking behind his master. She remembered the trip to South America and his order to follow him into the darkness. She reached this far being a full pledged vampire but she was about to turn back.

“Police girl, what do you want to ask me?”

“W-Well I – I” Seras hesitated to tell the truth.

“Just spit it out!”

Seras fidgeted “W-well, welcome home master,” she then blushed.

Alucard knew there was more that she would say “Nonsense,” he commented “But yes I’m home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vita Stelen – Life steal


	3. Melodic Metamorphosis

After the report, Seras stormed her way to her room in the basement. She should hurry before the moon had set off in the dark vast sky.

Before performing the experiment, she grabbed her journal beneath the pillow and scribbled her new findings in Theban Script. After writing the new information, she started to scan every part of her journal.

Seras recalled all that happened at the years she spent doing her research. She chuckled on how she remembered all those disastrous trial and error she had gone through.

“Brain works only if there’s food available and that food is glucose but the human body needs other nutrients to grow,” Seras was holding a sugar on her left hand as her right hand was pressing down the book on the desk she was reading.

“But the glucose was delivered by blood and it also carries all essential elements like oxygen. And the blood could only flow when pumped by the heart and it was the brain which regulates that muscle so I should really start at the brain,” Seras concluded. _I am not a_ normal _being now. Well, humans can use mana and some form of energy but I’m sure that it will be more effective if I layered it with some sorcery._

She opened a drawer and pulled out a knife, candle, feather and other things that represent the primary elements. Those objects were never used in any other purpose but on her experiments.

Seras pointed her knife on the east, chanting in Latin and did the same on south, west and east. She was anxious that the magic circle would backfire at her because she’s a _vampire*_ but fortunately it don’t. The young vampire was relieved that she was not electrified or burned. Seras concluded that she was half alive – a half alive human.

After the ritual, the potion she made with wizardy was ready. Unlike the potions human shows in the movies, this one was just a clear fluid rather than those of glowing or had different colour.

Will this be effective? Seras thought. It was undoubtful that she was hesitating to take a new step. _I’ve been a vampire but what’s wrong to ask more if I can live myself the way I want?_ She drank the potion straight out from the vial.

A searing pain stabbed Seras from her chest. She almost wanted to clasp out her lifeless heart so much how she held fiercely the cloth. After the pain had lost, she felt large amount of her energy perished.

_I’m really worn-out._ She lay her back against the floor. _My experiment is a failure. My study is over._

Until she heard a melody inside her that was unique to every living humans – heartbeat.

Seras ended her scan. That was a fleeting dream in her vampire life and an immortal memory in her metamorphosis.

She grabbed her tools and started another experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seras used a circle that humans use in magical rituals and the circle protects the ‘human’ from the threats like demons and bad spirits. She is a vampire who uses a human magic circle so I thought there might be a possibility that it would harm her for she is a threat herself but just like what I’ve write, I just suppose it won’t for she was a half alive human. (I know somehow it contradicts Anderson’s statement that Seras now only possess the physical appearance of a human but for me, human soul could never be a demon. Only spirits like angels can fall down to be demons.)


	4. Dubious Passions

“Master Integra, this is so sudden”

“This is not unexpected. I just happen to surprise you,” Fraulein said.

“What she was saying is that she forgot to tell us that there will be a Masquerade Party that she should attend,” Alucard told her fledgling with his mocking smile. Integra glared at him.

Seras was really confused on their entourage. They were on a Hanson carriage going to the ball. Everything was very Victorian on a sense and if it will be combined with Masquerade, this will be a very lavish and overgenerous party that the nobles usually grace with their presence. She was wondering if some of the guests were riding a carriage like them or were on cars like limousine for travelling in this vehicle seemed exaggerating everything.

Integra was wearing a Gothic-Victorian all black ball gown. It was long sleeved and square necked and floor length that really shows her status of nobility as the Monarch of Hellsing. On the other hand, Seras was somehow uncomfortable on her gown. It was of course floor length like Integra’s but sleeveless that has the touch of deep red and with many fashions of design and has the specifications bowtie near the collarbone.

_“You’re even more beautiful today,”_ Pip told her and grinned who was always inside of her “Plus I like your hairstyle. It’s not complex and extravagant yet it made you a sophisticated and mature lady,” he complemented her again.

“The hairstylist noticed that I have grown a longer hair over the past 30 years and it was better to let it loose a bit. She gathered some strands of my hair near of my temples, braided it and tied it at the back of my head. The rest were curled at the end,” she said to the French guy then smiled more sweetly than a candy. “Thank you Mr. Bernadotte”

Pip Bernadotte scratched his head but tremendously crimsoned. _She’s really a sweet girl that I don’t regret dying for her._

And Seras’ master… is gorgeous. Alucard was wearing a black coat with black cape and dark gray overcoat with double buttons over his white shirt. He was not wearing his sophisticatedly knotted cravat but a daytime cravat and he was still sporting his dark gray slacks and his leather riding boots.

Without knowing it, Seras was intensely staring at her master with evident admiration. Alucard was looking out on the window of the carriage with his blood red eyes, crossed legs and body slightly inclined. With his calm features and melancholic eyes shows his cool side yet tainted of longing incompleteness.

Before Alucard could notice, Seras looked away. _Damn it! Why I am blushing?_

The carriage stopped and they stepped out wearing their masks. Integra was walking towards the host with Seras and Alucard behind her. The ladies’ satin dresses whisper as they tread on the marble pavement.

As Integra was approaching, though she was masked, the half masked host identified her as the Commander of the Royal Order of the Protestant Knights due to her aura of authorizing leadership and nobleness. The host kissed Integra’s gloved hand as they met in a close distance then said “I hope that it would be a night to remember, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.”

“Of course it will be. After all we’re celebrating your daughter’s birthday and the Grand Anniversary of the Round Table though covertly Sir Islands” Integra said, revealing that the host of the night’s party is the great grandson of Sir Islands (who was apparently called the same way as his great grandfather).

“The other members were still not here so I hope you would help yourself to be entertained on the ballroom. We’ll inform you if we are to commence our meeting.”

______________

 

Integra let Alucard and Seras to socialize. The three parted their ways as Integra entertained other nobles and chatting with them.

Surprisingly, Alucard was a magnet of women. Several maidens flock around him and it was crystal clear that those women in sophisticated clothes and wearing avant-garde accessories and perfumes were besotted under his nose. And what’s more he was kindly smiling at them as if it was his honour to be surrounded by those high class women. But of course, he won’t be thinking that way. Alucard was arrogant and probably he was under the notion that it was just natural for a vampire to attract the attention of any woman he likes.

Those ladies were allowed to openly show their admiration at the ancient vampire but she, Seras Victoria, was always intimidated at his presence and could do nothing but to lower her head and to fidget when he was berating her.

Seras let out a harsh sigh. A waiter gave her a champagne and with modesty, she thanked the servant.

From the corner of his eyes, Alucard saw Seras grabbed a champagne and now walking aimlessly.

“I apologize for my rudeness but I need to leave your amazing company, m’ladies,” he said to at least 10 young women flocking over him. Alucard’s patience was running short due to the trifling questions they ask to him.

____________________

Her jealousy plus her status as a wallflower in this extravagant party added the gloom in Seras’ eyes. She wanted to enjoy the evening but it was the harsh reality that abrupt it for she don’t know how to dance. All she could do was to admire the architectural designs of the mansion, the lavish furnishings and paintings displayed.

_I really hope that I was playing a game on my PSP or at least sleeping in my coffin than standing here and doing nothing._

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a man’s presence.

The man was of course, wearing a mask, covering the upper half of his face but Seras’ attention was caught by his gaze. He got a gentle and kind blue eyes and a sweet, enticing smile that made her heart race. In his towering height of 6’3 was an aura of an authentic gentleman.

“Can I join you here m’lady?”

“I-It will be my pleasure, Sir,” Seras’ shyly answered.

“It is more of my honour,” he flashed that blinding smile again. The string quartet started to play Blue Danube and everyone was pairing up to dance.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?”

Seras hesitated. Her conscience was knocking over her mind not to dodge the question and lie but – “How could I dance with a man without his rightful name?”

The man was surprised but answered “Forgive me m’lady,” he gracefully bowed and said “I am Glenn St. Germaine, Duc de Orleans”

_A duke?!_

Seras nervously curtsied and thinking if she was doing the right thing for she did not know most of the nobles’ protocol “I am Seras Victoria, Agent of Royal Order of Protestant Knights”

“For more introductions, shell we step among those pairs?” Glenn said to her.

“I’m afraid I don’t know how to dance,” she finally admitted. Seras can’t look directly at Glenn’s shimmering eyes as the gentleman found out that she did asked that spontaneous question because of her lack of knowledge in dance (well, it is not lack of knowledge but lack of time to be prepared and she really hate herself of not knowing and forgetting that in this kind of party, nobles were regular guest). She feared that it would irritate him and he might turn away from her (and the event may damage the good name of Hellsing and Integra) but the ultimate guilt was despite of her rudeness was that Glenn did her bidding with unfaltering kindness and from his gaze radiates that he understood the reason of her move.

“It is my responsibility as a man to lead a lady like you in times that you’re lost and in need of guidance. Fear not m’lady, for I will lead you and assure that you won’t be gone astray in my arms,” Glenn gallantly told her. He smoothly took her hand and kissed its knuckles that made Seras crimsoned even more.

And aesthetically, the Draculina succumbed to the dance invitation.

As promised, Glenn led and guided her with tender care. Seras was little bit surprised when he held her at waist firmly “I’m sorry if it startled you.”

“No, I understand it,” she smiled sweetly at him and Glenn chuckled. Seras easily learned the steps of Waltz and Glenn moved themselves together with the couples who were dancing at the tune of Blue Danube.

“Say, m’lady, were you alone when you arrived here in the ball?” Glenn asked her as they sway gracefully in the rhythm.

“I am in the company of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and my master Alucard,” she answered. Glen was waiting for her to continue so she spoke again “Sir Integra as the head was conversing to the other guest that she might not saw for a long time and my master was, um, _trapped_ by the women who flocked around him.” Seras hoped that she did not unconsciously layered her voice with annoyance.

“I dare not to tarnish your master’s reputation but his manner was awful to leave you alone as a wallflower”

Even so, Seras smiled “Aye, my master was arrogant, rude, selfish and sadistic but I care not. Certainly I will shake in nervousness as he scolds me but it was undoubting that he was the man you’ll expect him to be,” Glenn could clearly see that she was stating the truth with pride that her eyes shimmer in joy “Though it seemed you are violated, you’re proud that he is your master.”

“An opportunity to get up and to not give up is the best thing I have ever received and master had given it to me.”

“You’re such a sweet girl, Seras,” Glenn told her.

The music ended. Glenn bowed at Seras and the young vampire curtsied back at him. Everyone in the hall was clapping their hands as all the partners in dance danced magnificently.

_________________

Duc de Orleans and the Draculina ended up strolling until they reached the Swan Gazebo of Sir Island’s estate.

Seras can’t hold off the gaze of the duke. There was something so attractive in those cobalt blue eyes that if she looked away even in split second it may lost.

Glenn removed his mask which hid his astonishing facial features. That aquiline nose and slight prominent cheekbones with waist-long dark hair tied in a red ribbon and his lips in natural full bloom crimson, Seras nervously gulped for there’s a vision so close to her. Glenn got soft feature yet undeniably masculine.

The young vampire gazed at the duke with unquestionable adoration that she was not aware that he already removed her mask.

In a blink, Glenn touched Seras’ lips with his own. A sweet, calculating kiss muddled her control and when the gentleman decided to close the inch distance between their own body and deepened their kiss, Seras knew in that fraction of second Glenn would be her downfall. Her heart was creeping out of her sleeve. _Why, let alone a human, made my heart race like this?_

Between that kiss, her master Alucard came on the back of her mind. That made her to make the kiss more burning and intense than Glenn would thought she was capable of.

_But why would I think of my master now?_

Seras remembered every memory she got with her master. The more she remembers of it, the more she was yearning of passionate answers of Glenn’s kiss. She may not admit it but the void inside her heart wishes that it should be Alucard that should own her.

They broke their kiss at last. Lately, she was happy at Glenn’s company but after the kiss, it took away the joy in her eyes and though she smiled at the duke, it didn’t even reached her heart.

Glenn tenderly kissed her forehead and then gone to nibble her sensitive earlobe and Seras moaned involuntarily. “You’re fierce my lady and your petite and innocent feature hides it. Let us elope and be wed on France. If you agree I will be your willing slave,” he whispered softly, clearly and sweetly.

Surely, the duke’s offer was tempting. Seras’ looked at his eyes and searching for any deception it would betray and yet there was none but sincerity and warmth.

Unlike Glenn’s, Alucard’s eyes were poignant with unfathomable darkness that melts her dead. She was gazing at someone who can give her a rose-colored future but why did she wanted to stay at Alucard’s sight?

_And why I am still comparing master to this dashing gentleman? Is my resolve of changing is wobbly enough to turn back?_

Seras shook her head as if she can shake the thought.

“I won’t hurry you to answer, Seras. I’ll give you enough time to think”

Until she realized it was Glenn she needed to pursue her research. Glenn would provide all the reasons why she got to do it.

And it will be the assumption that there’s love between them.


	5. Realizing Reality

Before Seras Victoria could answer, Alucard invaded her mind without difficulty now that the King of Vampires was nowhere and everywhere. After 30 years, he got Schrodinger’s ability on the reins.

_Police Girl, it’s time to work. Master was waiting._

_Ro-roger that._

Seras was hoping she was not absentmindedly blushing.

“I truly appreciate your offer m’lord. I have to return to return to my company though”

“I’ll definitely return here in England, Seras. Even my chances are one out of millions, I will do anything to find you and I’ll surely have your hand.”

“That is all you have to say,” Seras said softly “You’re a vision Glenn, a man to remember. This night was carved in my memories and there’s no way I will forget it as you are a part of it. I would love to wait for you.”

Before they part, the duke brushed his lips to the Draculina.

___________________

The members of the Round Table commenced its meeting as the Grand Ball was still ongoing. After all, the Masquerade was just a façade to cover the special meeting of the nobles and aristocrats who secretly control Britain. The party was a durable and unbreakable shield (unless the enemy was insane). Publicity was used against them.

“Well, that’s it for now,” Integra told the other eleven members and it was clear as crystal that all of them frowned as they’ve analyzed all the contents of the copy of the document she have given to them.

“As you have said Sir Hellsing, ‘for now’. It means that there will be a next meeting and it contradicts our decision to settle everything once and for all in this very moment. We have to know your reasoning,” Sir Islands pointed out. Integra smiled with a hint of amusement. Not only thing young man inherited his great-grandfather’s facial features but his undeniable astuteness. Round Table was seeing a good future with this young generation that can even surpass the previous one. Fraulein was blooming with pride that it will be passed on the future of the country. Britain raised her children well and in return they would protect her without second thoughts from threats.

“The matters were almost solved though, Sir Island,” Sir Penwood said. “A certain government department will be newly in charge of responsibilities and duties of Royal Order of Protestant Knights or Hellsing Organization once –,” Sir Penwood hesitated to continue but Integra seemed not offended so he finished it “– Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the last commander of the order met her demise. Their domesticated vampire Alucard would be also in the hands of the new organization.”

“But the other vampire Seras Victoria…”

“I humbly admit that for the mean time, there would be no clause included for the custody of Seras Victoria in these documents. I plead the honourable conference to give her enough time to think and make her decision,” Integra coolly told them.

“You own the Draculina, Sir Hellsing. As the commander, it was you who have the responsibility to decide for them.”

Fraulein smiled wickedly “I prided my servants for taking brave steps, gentlemen. A month is too short for all of us besides I’m sure I am still drawing my breath at that time. I can finalize everything. After you conceded, I’ll tell you why I am doing this.”

“All of us solemnly vowed not to conceal anything to guarantee each other’s trust and yet you’ve done it and lied!” one protested in anger.

“I’m not hiding anything. It was meant to be a parting gift to all of you,” Integra lit a cigarette and blew out the toxic smoke.

“Another legacy of Hellsing?!”

“It is more than that. It is something that can change the fundamental laws of this world!”

________________

To guard the conference of the Round Table was as boring as being a wallflower, Seras thought. And her master was unbelievably enduring their task. It was just an hour ago but she was longing to be in the duke’s arms again.

It was inevitable that Seras mind would drift into the flashback of her memory at that time. It was years ago, on an occasion that she went out of Hellsing manor out of the whim, Seras saw with her crimson eyes some of the people she knew at the orphanage where she came from were now having a blissful life together with their partner and children. They seemed contented being normal, spending their natural time with the ones they love until their breath was taken by Letus with memories buried together with their mortal vessels. And in afterlife they would say ‘That’s good’ without regrets. _That is envious,_ Serasgrasped. She realized that it must, no, it _is_ painful to be an immortal. You’ll see the people whom you cared the most die at the top of your lungs and with the knowledge that you can’t follow them and it will leave you broken. And since you’ll live forever, the same process repeats.

Seras saw how her parents died, witnessing everything while inside that closet, too weak to fight the murderers. She saw how the two important persons in her life met their demise and now she was about to witness another one – the pending death of her Master Integra due to the predestined disease that every human would met – old age.

Humans were too fragile yet too proud enough to kill monsters like her and she wondered if she did not observed those people, would she be still envious at them? Vampires were strong creatures in reality yet they rarely live a fulfilled life unlike humans. Why is that so? Really unreasonable.

Seras’ mind was dragged back to reality when the eternity of waiting was finished when the Round Table Members went out of the chamber.

“Seras, Alucard, let us go back to Headquarters,” Integra told the vampires.

________________

Instead of heading to bed, Integra was in office, deeply pondering at what happened at the conference.

In a heartbeat, the ancient vampire appeared before her, a few feet from her table.

The vampire was of course at an earshot in the earlier meeting and she already knew that he was here to ask something she expected. Integra hated being questioned about her decisions but this time he was at the right place to ask for answers.

“I’ve just been gone for 30 years and it was unusual that the Sorcery and Research Laboratory was in use and reeks magic activity.”

“Seras was using it for her research;” she bluntly told him “She grew stronger for the past three decades. She had polished not just her fangs but also her mind.”

“I found this on her room,” Alucard showed a pile of documents and handed it to his master. The first page contains the words *PROJECT PROUD FRAGILE (A RESEARCH ABOUT THE METAMORPHOSIS OF VAMPIRE TO HUMAN AND VICE VERSA). Below it was ‘BY SERAS VICTORIA – AGENT OF ROYAL ORDER OF PROTESTANT KNIGHTS (HELLSING ORGANIZATION). A footnote on the page with asterisk says ‘This is the official copy of the research given to Hellsing Organization to its Commander, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.”

Integra flipped the pages and learned that everything was written in Theban Script. “So it was already finished?” she said as she read some parts containing the theories and possible outcomes of events. Her accounts were not the same as the academics would use to describe their findings yet it was sufficient to understand. _That girl is really amazing._

“And of course it was you who granted her the permission to find if she can return as a human. So this will be another legacy of Hellsing. Surely it was greater than taming the strongest Nosferatu!” Alucard growled in sarcasm.

“You sneaked here in the mansion during the party and find answers on your own and you discovered this project of your fledgling,” Fraulein said. _His power was really convenient to his motives,_ she thought. “I know you’re displeased losing your Seras yet she got traces of humanity given that she bravely took a step to find an answer without completely lost just to fulfil her desires.”

“It seems that human avarice was fathomless that my servant was drowning in it.”

And the King of Vampires left without a trace.

_“Turning a vampire into a human?!!” All of the members of the Round Table seemed so outraged that almost of them stood up from where they were seated as Integra announced the words to them. Like a magic spell that would cause confusion, they panicked._

_“Turning a human into a vampire is so clichéd that’s why, we, Hellsing Organization wanted to reverse it,” Integra can’t help but to smile. Everyone was making worried faces and that_ is _amusing._

_“You’re joking right?” Sir Penwood asked her the same when he asked her about his grandfather’s history at the fencing lessons._

_“No, it was the truth,” the 52 year old lady answered. “And since it was the truth, it was also the reason why there was no clause about Seras Victoria’s custody. She was to decide if she would remain a vampire and be at the new department’s hands or be a human and live as a normal citizen”_

_“How sure are you that your research will succeed?” Sir Islands asked._

_“It is always us, the humans, who succeed at something we thought impossible and since that Draculina had the desire to become one of us again, it will suffice as a reason that it will become true. Showing humanity though you are a certified monster, it would mean you are half way being a human again.”_

_The conference adjourned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be released soon! :D


	6. Her Left Foot Trapped In His Sensual Seduction

_In the end, I never got a chance to ask Master Alucard,_ Seras harshly sighed as she drew out the last line that would complete the magic circle. With common set-up, she stood at the centre the circle.

 _Are you sure about this, Miss Seras?_ Pip asked her. _I don’t want to vanish._

“It will be alright Captain,” Seras assured him. “Your soul was connected to mine after all.”

_Eh? But I thought we were merged as one soul and not just connected?_

“Nope. No one can merge two souls as one but they can be connected. On human process, it can be done by the holy sacrament of marriage for the couples. For the other important persons like family and friends, it was through memories and love. With those as bridges, you would have enough reasons to be connected to a soul as long as you possess the same memories. Bridges like memories can be also applied to vampires. And since vampires like me and their prey got the same memories of encounter, a bridge was made. The only difference from the humans is that vampires just not connect the souls to ours but own it. But I wanted to clarify that owning and merging is different. Owning means you control their will without being truly one with them; you are not absorbed into the main system and a real part. Just like Master Integra had said, blood is the currency of the soul. To drink someone’s blood to the last ounce means taking their life.”

Pip nodded though a little bit confused and just pretending that he understood what the Draculina had said. Seras chuckled and continued “I know you’re worried because only one soul can inhibit a mortal flesh but as long as we are connected, there’s nothing to worry.”

“Well, I’m going to continue now, Captain Bernadotte.”

_“I wish you luck little miss.”_

_________________

Alucard’s omnipresence was no match on the lightspeed casting time of Seras’ spell. By the time he got on the entrance of the Sorcery and Research Lab, the whole room was filled with divine light. No matter he wanted to enter the room, some kind of force temporarily sealed his power. _It seems that outside intervention is prohibited,_ he thought.

_What is mine is already mine and I don’t take it lightly that it would just slip away just because of frivolous desire!_

The Kind of Vampires took the form of Glenn St. Germaine, Duc de Orleans.

_________________

She tried to use her sixth sense to enhance her sight, smell and hearing but it was not responding. All she can do was to hear her heart racing in excitement. She grinned in triumph. The vampire, Seras Victoria, _is_ a full pledge human again.

 _Congratulation, little miss_. Seras heard Pip’s voice but too bad she can’t see him anymore.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“I hate to say this but human body is really awesome,” the door of the lab flew open and Seras recognized the man walking towards her.

“Glenn! I- ,” but in her horror, Glenn was reverted into the ancient vampire as the flash of red and black course into his features. Every sounds of step he took echoed in the room and in Seras’ mind.

“You’re kidding me…” Seras started to feel the fatigue in her mortal body. The years were taking toll of her body that should little by little was weathered through time. Now she was paying for it and she knew that this might happen and she decided to deal with it later. A hell-sent storm was approaching her and it was time to stand still and to clench her teeth until it was gone.

“I’m not kidding you police girl. I do admire human bodies that aged naturally through time,” Alucard’s eyes were glowing red and though she was just human, Seras’ knew that her former master was angry enough that he might kill her now, no, he was _really_ gonna kill her.

“You lied to me,” Seras murmured. All the moment she spent with Glenn was just lies. She realized that Glenn was just another soul that Alucard own and used it to toy her, a mere distraction to buy time, sneak in the mansion and unravel her secret research.

“It was you who first lied and I just returned the favour and now we’re even,” Alucard told her sarcastically disdainful and smiled maliciously. “I told you before police girl, you chose to be a night walker and you can’t go back to daylight. You could have died as a human if you do not want to be a vampire.”

 _And yet here I am; I have gathered consent from my research to be a daylight walker_ “I don’t want to die as a human and to live as a vampire. I wanted to live as a real human! If a mere Midian decided to be a Nosferatu, why can’t I desire to be a human? The answer was just everywhere, it was just needed to be pick up by a wish and simple choice –,”

Alucard was now deluded in multitudes of dark shades of wrath. He grabbed Seras by the collar “You utterly disappointed me police girl! Desire? Humanity? Don’t make me laugh! Everyone desires to be immortal even to throw out their humanity! Those Nazi bastards wanted to be a Nosferatu and you who attained it were laying waste of your own efforts!!!” In truth, Alucard is not disappointed to Seras but to himself. It was just again a human who made him realize that a single choice and a selfish wish can turn the events.

“Well then tell me No life King, are you happy at your situation? Perhaps contented but not glad,” Seras said with straight face. Alucard let go of her and she fell on the ground. She dusted off her clothes as she got up and started talking again knowing the vampire was slightly perturbed. “Nosferatu? Yes, I might near of being immortal but it was no good! I can’t do anything because our existence should not be revealed in the surface world and simply ostracized in the underworld.  We fed on human blood. And that made us pathetic; you and I and the vampires are pathetic without those frail humans that our prey! Even the title ‘No Life King’ is worthless, so worthless I can’t fulfil my desire-,”

Her speech was brought to halt again and Seras gasped when she realized her master pulled her hand and embraced her so tight she thought he was squeezing the very life of her. _– to be at least near to you the most,_ she finished her statement on her mind.

“I can hear you clearly enough Seras so you don’t have to yell at me,” the storm inside Alucard calmed down. He pressed his lips upon the top of Seras’ head. “Ah, how nostalgic! Your words instantly brought me to the past! Just like Abraham van Helsing had said as he plunge a woodstake on my heart, I am pathetic and so was my title – Nosferatu”

She did now understood that he was forced to be a monster to escape the pain of being a man like an angel banished from heaven that got limited choice of being a demon. Alucard got his left foot trapped in a sensual seduction. At the moment of his death he chose the forbidden power to trample on humanity. He savoured the power until he was defeated several times, finding himself astounded at the event that it made him fall deeper into the depths of despair.

Seras’ adrenaline rush flowed slowly as he whisper the words with undeniable desolation. She could feel tranquillity was overcoming her defiance against the vampire. Tears of blood flowed on her golden hair until it reached her cheek. “I know I am too arrogant to think that your future belongs to me – the future that shall crush the burdens of my past.” Alucard released her and Seras watched with her blue eyes the strokes of bloody tears streaming down from those crimson eyes

The bluntness of her words gave her master a bitter dose of pain that she did not foresight that it could lacerate her heart, too. She wanted to blame him for turning her emotions upside down. She tried to smile though she was about to cry and her voice broke “Master… You’re too unfair.” She got closer to the vampire and tip-toed to close the gap of his towering height to her. The first step of her bravery started when she cupped Alucard’s face. She felt the coldness of his pale skin and it seems that the first step will also be the last as she nervously licked the traces of his bloody tears that brought back the vampire’s sense of reality. Seras crimsoned tremendously after executing her daring move.

As if his cold lips got its own life, it took possession of Seras lips. She responded to that move, touching then entwining her master’s. An exploding sensation coursed all over her body like flares of fireworks with the knowledge that her Sire pressed her body closer to him. “Seras Victoria, _my_ Seras Victoria,” the King of Vampires murmured as their part their lips.

The kiss almost took away her breath and godly, those sweet, ill-fated words forcibly stripped away the stored energy in her mortal flesh. Seras knees felt jelly-like she might sit on the tiled floor but without receiving support from Alucard’s tapering arms.

The Count’s lips were now on her neck, on the place where he sucked her blood the day she died on the Cheddar Village. The police girl knew she might convulse if this erotic sensation continue to stir her inside.

He looked up at her, asking permission to draw blood from her “It will be your choice. You can reject me if you want to.” He was not wearing his usual scythe like smile clad with maliciousness but a serene expression.

She did not answer but have her hand at the back of his raven haired head and pressed it at her neck. How the hell she could reject such beautiful creature? Without another second thought, Alucard plunged his fangs on Seras’ neck and drew blood then swallowed it.

Seras became limp and can’t move any inch or any part of her body. She was getting numb to the dazzling trap she had set for herself. Alucard pulled his fangs out of her neck. From blue, Seras’ eyes turned into blood red again. All her basic abilities as a vampire came back. She was a Midian again.

 _My experiment was for naught. It seems that Master’s best talent is laying waste of someone’s experiments,_ she thought. Seras tried to hide her mirth yet her lips cracked a smile.

 _I’m proud that is one of my specialties,_ he answered through telepathy. She gazed at him and now he was wearing his mischievous smile.

The Draculina cannot help but to notice the ravenous hunger that was reflected in the eyes of her master. She wondered if she can satisfy that infinite desire.

Their lips met again in a violent kiss. Alucard was now demanding everything Seras have as he pushed his tongue to her parted lips and received an eager, satisfying response. _Oh sure you can,_ he told her seductively, _yet after my hunger dies comes next was craving, just like having a bite of the most delicious and forbidden food, I might not let myself not to savour that one of a kind flavour again._

Now that he got her distracted by his seductive kiss and expression, the Count took that opportunity to destroy every material inside the room using his swirl of shadows of red and black. From the books to the documents and even the equipments and her research was turned into ashes. _Forget everything, specially your research for you are mine again, no, you are **always** mine_ , he put her in control and she easily submitted. As they parted from their burning kiss, Alucard released her from his hypnosis. Seras’ jaw dropped open as she noticed the shambles and the broken remains of the Sorcery and Research Laboratory.

 _Drink my blood,_ he ordered her. And he knew like in Badrick, she was hesitating to do it. _That is an order!_

Intimidated by his order, Seras fangs grazed into the pale skin of Alucard’s neck until it punctured the flesh full of blood. She realized how hungry she was for she drew out blood so much. She swallowed every drop of his blood and it painted her blue eyes into permanent crimson dye, a sign of being a full pledge vampire- a Nosferatu that knows no fear any longer. And by incident, she had read his recent memories.

On those memories, Alucard approached her, conversed with her with the same lines Glenn had told to her and he got the same reply from Seras just like her answers to Glenn. On Alucard’s perspective, he was dancing with her and he was looking at her intently with passion as if he took away his gaze on her, she would vanish instantly without any trace in his arms. And the rest of it was their stroll in the Swan Gazebo and the kiss.

Seras the police girl finally understood that the King of vampires did not use another soul to keep her distracted but it was really Alucard himself, who took another appearance, disguised himself and escorted her all through the night. It was somehow amusing that he did change his attitude and characteristics and even mock himself just not to blow his cover. Or maybe it was not just an act. His kindness and the tenderness of his sweet words were truly part of him, hidden beneath those cruel acts. Alucard _is_ kind and ruthless at the same time.

And that’s why Glenn and Alucard’s kiss were the same because they were but a single entity.

She pulled out her fangs. “You almost save none for me,” Alucard darkly chuckled.

Seras looked at her Master’s blood red eyes and found that it was gazing her with pride and it put a sparkle in her eyes. “I fell in love with you Master when I died, when I became a vampire and you are yourself,” Seras was reluctant to let the word slip out of her tongue but she continued to speak. _There’s nothing to worry, I_ am _a Nosferatu, I know no fear,_ she thought “I fell in love to Glenn when I desire to be a human when in truth you are Glenn. And still I fell again for you as a human and all through my transition from Midian to Nosferatu. No matter the situation was, it was an inevitable answer that I will be always smitten to you. If it will be possible for a vampire to be reincarnated, I know that I will always fell in love with you. Do you think it will be alright, Master?”

“I would haunt you if you didn’t. I’m going to force you and seduce you if I have to when you are not smitten to me anymore if it happened when you reincarnated. But too bad you are not human anymore. You are now a vampire, my blood kin, a No Life King as tough as hell and you’ll endure eternity with me,” he told her softly and darkly in her ears that sent shiver down her spine. He licked her earlobe sensually and grazed it with his sharp teeth. Alucard smiled roguishly. Teasing her was really entertaining and her embarrassment adds allure in her.

To save her from drowning in his attention, Alucard scooped Seras up and carried her bridal style. She was a bit surprised. She viewed him and remembered that it was the second time he did this to her. The first time he carried her like that when she was killed and turned into a vampire in Cheddar Village. It was slightly uncomfortable to her when he brought her like that in front of the police support team and to Master Integra but still thankful that Alucard didn’t carry her like a sack on his broad shoulder.

Her eyes didn’t deceive her. After all the years, Alucard was still the most beautiful and devastatingly handsome creature she had ever seen.

“Master… Alucard”

“We are near to end yet your mind still drifting from the starting line,” he noted “Be sure that you’ll be focused later for I’ll own you _again (yet diffently)_ tonight,” he muttered as he led down their path to nowhere.

(The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the ending yet I decided to make an extra one so there will be no questions that were not answered :)
> 
> I wanted also to take note of Alucard scooping up Seras, the way he carried her bridal style. In Hellsing Ultimate (OVA), it was not featured instead the next scene is that she got a comedic nightmare and woke up in the basement of Hellsing Manor while in the manga, it was the scene. She was carried by Alucard in that manner and it is really awesome. So in this fanfiction of mine, it will be the second time he will be doing it to her! :D
> 
> New Notes:
> 
> I forgot to mention that the chapter's title was based on Alucard's theme : A Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction


	7. Extra: The Aftermath

Integra wanted to kill the two vampires in front of her only it will leave her vulnerable in the eyes of her top nemesis – the Vatican.

“What the hell are you saying that you forgot your own research?! And you destroyed the laboratory!” Integra furiously questioned Seras. Well, Integra was in the right place to get mad and to berate them so the two cannot complain about it.

“Master Alucard told me to forget everything I learned in my studies and-,”

Integra threw a spiteful glare on the ancient vampire who was as usual smirking maliciously “There are times I 'should', I mean I could slip my tongue.” Fraulein’s irk towards Alucard almost broke her patience. Integra was now monstrously focused on Seras.

“Vampire, Seras Victoria,” the commander of Hellsing addressed Seras in her full name and she knew that it means trouble for her mother also call her in full name when her mother is infuriated “From now on, you’ll study again and again until you can understand your research!” Sir Integra ordered her like a 4 star general to march on her own death.

“Master you’ll-,” _help me right?_ Seras was about to ask Alucard about helping her (since it was his fault of destroying her materials) but the ancient vampire was nowhere to be found in Integra’s office.

“You’re all mean!”

_You’re in a pinch Miss Seras,_ the French man teased her.

“Just shut up Captain”

As Seras lament her burden comically, Integra was signing the paper that says her agent, the vampire, Seras Victoria would be in the custody of the new government agency once she, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the Monarch of the Hellsing Organization was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... this is how it ends! Comments, reviews and even violent reactions are welcome! Thank you for reading! :P
> 
> I do not own Hellsing.


End file.
